Far Away
by Yourss Truly
Summary: Songfic. While Jackson is away at war, his relationship with Lilly is suffering. Are they both able to make enough sacrifices for the ones they love? [Lackson]


**Hey, everybody! After a very long time spent on the run from the police (hope you all know I'm kidding), I am back with some more stories! Lots of songfics coming, and maybe a oneshot or two. Also, my story, Love Struck, is going to be seeing many more chapters in the very near future, so be on the lookout! Well, here we are with a brand new fantabulouso songfic, Far Away. **

**PS. Jackson is age 25, and Lilly is age 22.**

* * *

JACKSON'S POV

As I sat up in my small, uncomfortable, single bed, I reached out for the flashlight on the floor next to me. I groped around in the dark for a moment, the sound of someone shouting far off in the background. I felt my hand brush against the cool, plastic flashlight, and brought it up to the bed. I clicked it on, and at once my eyes darted over to the small, square picture messily taped to the wall. I twisted around in bed to get a better look at the tiny piece of paper. I smiled to myself as I gazed at her. The love of my life. Lilly. Lilly Stewart. We had only been married a few months when I was called to Iraq for the war. Yes, I knew that it would be tough, but I was sure it was the right thing to do at the time.

**This time, This place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**Too long, Too late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

But now I'm not so sure. It's been heart wrenching without Lilly, and I don't know if I'll be able to go on without her. She's the love of my life, and every day, when I sit down and read her letters, I try to imagine what life was like when I could wake up to her smiling face, instead of a cold, dark, desolate room. I fully blame myself for all of the heartbreak and despair that I've had to go through, and that I know Lilly has gone through too.

But I love her. And no matter what happens, especially with me being here, in Iraq, I will always love her.

**This time, This place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**Too long, Too late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

_My Dearest Lilly,_

_Hey baby. How are you? I hope you're doing great. Things are all okay over here. I know you worry, but I want you to know that I'm alright, and everything's going fine. You know I love you, and I'm missing you more and more with every day that goes by. I think I may have been away for too long; but your face still appears in my mind's eye all the time. I dream about you, and I want you to know that you are always in my heart. It's getting really hard for me to go through each day without waking up the sight of your face. I don't know if I'll be able to stay here much longer. I'll keep in touch._

_With Love Always,_

_Jackson. _

**Cause you know,**

**you know, you know**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

As I took the picture off of the wall and stroked it tenderly with my fingers, I thought hard about our relationship. Lilly is most definitely the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her in my life. I would do absolutely anything for my dear, sweet Lilly. I would die for just one kiss from her warm, soft lips. I would give up everything I possess, if it meant just one more night by her side. I would sell my soul to see her face one last time.

And I will not give up. I will never stop trying. I'll fight for my baby, and I won't stop until we're together at last. We deserve a life together; a happy, fun-filled life full of love and passion. I love her. And I will do absolutely anything to be with her again.

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

'**Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

I'll die without her.

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

LILLY'S POV

Just another night… Another night alone in this big old house we were supposed to live in together. Another night of sitting in the kitchen flipping through home decorator catalogs we were supposed to look through together. Jackson promised we'd paint the kitchen, and the living room, and we'd pick out furniture and argue over what color curtains to get. But we've hardly even moved in yet; the boxes from our apartment still litter the floors of the hallway and bedroom. We started to unpack a little, but Jackson was called to go overseas only a few months after we moved in. I write to him everyday, but I still feel empty inside. Loveless. And all alone.

I don't know why he would do this to me. I mean, we were just married not even a year ago. And he just up and leaves. I know it's important to him, and I know this is something he's always wanted to do, but why now? Why destroy our first year as a married couple? I need him to wake me up with soft kisses on my neck every morning, and I need to make him breakfast in bed after a long night shift at work, and – and I need him to need me now and forever. But I really don't know if that's how it is right now. He's so far away; I don't know what he's thinking.

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

'**Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

But I know him. And I know he's wanted to be in the army his whole life. And I should respect that. I should let him go. I should let him take the time to fulfill his dream, and then he can come back and be with me.

I love him. And I miss him. But I love him enough to wait.

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

JACKSON'S POV

Wow. I sure hope she's surprised. I knew I needed to be with her, so I took the first flight I could back here to the States, and now I'm busy fumbling with the house keys on our front porch. The front porch I was supposed to help pick out a mat for. I see, with a sudden burst of happiness, that the cement still lays empty, which could only mean she's waiting for me to pick anything out. With a slight stab of guilt, I think about all of the things I'd promised we'd do together, and all the things I promised to do for her. But that didn't matter now. What was important was the fact that I was home, and that at moment now, I'd burst into the house we bought a few months ago, the house that my wife, Lilly, had been living in, alone, for what seemed like ages. And we could finally be together again.

Taking a deep breath, I shoved the keys into the lock and turned them, then swung the door open wide, leaving the keys in the lock. I didn't see anyone around, so I stepped into the hallway, almost tripping over a cardboard box marked "Fragile". Something in the box shook, making quite a loud noise. Almost at once, I heard footsteps, then Lilly's voice.

"Whoever you are, you better go away right now or I'll call the cops!" She sounded scared. I'm sure she was holding the metal baseball bat I still kept around.

Then I saw her small figure appear in the doorway to the kitchen. All at once, her face lit up, and the baseball bat dropped to the hardwood floor with a thud.

**So keep breathing**

'**Cause I'm not leaving **

**you anymore**

"Jackson?" She sounded almost disbelieving. I nodded furiously as I ran up to her and hugged hard. She hugged back, and I felt tears prick my eyes. Leaning back from the hug, I took a long look at her face, at the features I had dreamed about every night since I had so regretfully left those few months ago. Leaning in, I planted a soft kiss on her delicate lips, and smiled as we slowly broke apart.

Wiping a tear from her cheek, I said softly, "I'll never leave you again. I love you."

**Hold on to me and**

**never let me go**

**Believe it**

**Hold onto me and **

**never let me go**

* * *

**Well, I hope you all liked that! Please review!**


End file.
